Robinzon amerykański/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański Który w odpowiedniej chwili kończy się wspaniałym i ogromnie pożądanym piorunem. Trudno! Trzeba się pogodzić z losem. W nowej sytuacji, Godfrey sam stawał się nowym człowiekiem, coraz mniej podobnym do tego pieszczocha losu, któremu na niczem nie zbywało i który też nigdy nie zastanawiał się poważnie nad życiem. Troska żadna nie miała doń dostępu – bo i o cóż miałby się troszczyć? We wspaniałym pałacu wuja brakowało mu chyba ptasiego mleka, a dziesięciogodzinnego snu nie zakłócało nawet przykre senne widzenie, bo i skądby się wzięło, po dniach spędzonych w zbytku i rozkoszy? Nagle wszystko się zmieniło w sposób tak brutalny! Odcięty od reszty świata, skazany na własny tylko rozum i ręce, stanął wobec ciężkiej konieczności zdobywania najpotrzebniejszych środków do życia w warunkach najtrudniejszych. Nawet ludzie obdarzeni zmysłem bardzo praktycznym i oswojeni z walką o chleb codzienny, niełatwo by sobie dali radę, cóż dopiero młody człowiek, który dotąd stąpał był po różach! Należało przypuszczać, że skoro „Marzenie” zatonęło, to brak wiadomości rychło zaniepokoi wuja i Finę, którzy też uczynią wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy, by dowiedzieć się o losie pasażerów. Czy w tem jednak można pokładać jakąś nadzieję? Czemże są dwaj rozbitki wśród bezmiaru Oceanu? Tysiąckroć łatwiej odszukać szpilkę we furze siana, lub ziarenko piasku na dnie morza! Niestety, majątek wuja Kolderupa na nic się tu nie przyda! Nic dziwnego, że zajęty temi myślami, Godfrey nie spędził nocy spokojnej w nowem swem domostwie. Umysł jego pracował z wytężeniem, jak nigdy dotąd. Jedne myśli goniły drugie: przeszłość nasuwała mu wspomnienia czarowne, budzące żal spóźniony, teraźniejszość domagała się rozwiązania piętrzących się przed nim trudności, a przyszłość przejmowała trwogą i niepokojem. Jednakowoż pod naciskiem ciężkiej konieczności, z mózgu jego, zajętego rojeniami i fantazjami, stopniowo wyłaniał się rozum praktyczny, wspierany przez silną wolę. Godfrey postanowił podjąć walkę z losem i uczynić wszystko, co jest w ludzkiej mocy, by wydostać się z ciężkiej sytuacji. Jeśli mu się to uda, to przykra próba zahartuje go na całe dalsze życie! Wczesnym rankiem zerwał się z swego legowiska i odrazu zaczął obmyślać sposoby uwygodnienia mieszkania. Najważniejszą i najpilniejszą była sprawa zaopatrzenia się w żywność i zdobycie ognia, następnie trzeba będzie znaleźć jakiś sposób zdobycia narzędzi i broni, oraz sporządzenia sobie odzieży, by nie być zmuszonym do naśladowania dzikich, obchodzących się bez garderoby. Tartelett tymczasem spał jeszcze snem człowieka sprawiedliwego. Nie można go było wprawdzie widzieć wśród ciemności, panujących wewnątrz drzewa, ale dochodziło wyraźnie jego głębokie oddychanie. Nieborak ten, oszczędzony przez burzę morską, mimo swych 45 lat, nie był ani trochę doświadczeńszym życiowo od swego ucznia, który też nie mógł liczyć na jego pomoc. Raczej był mu przeszkodą, gdyż musiał się starać także o zaspokojenie jego potrzeb życiowych. Niemniej był ludzką istotą, z którą łatwiej się było porozumieć, niż naprzykład z najinteligentniejszym psem. Bądź co bądź człowiek, z którym można się porozumieć w ludzkiej mowie, aczkolwiek poza głupiem narzekaniem i biadaniem nic innego z ust jego nie wyszło. Dzięki jemu Godfrey słyszał jednak ludzkie dźwięki, bardziej mimo wszystko pożądane od paplania papugi, jedynego towarzysza Robinzona Kruzoe! Wprawdzie towarzystwo Tarteletta w zwykłych warunkach nie było wcale pożądane, ale dla rozbitka byłoby ostatecznym ciosem, gdyby był został skazany na zupełną samotność. – Robinzon przed przybyciem Piętaszka, a po jego przybyciu! Co za różnica kolosalna! – półgłosem mówił do siebie Godfrey. Ale tego poranka, a było to 28 czerwca, Gadfrey wolał być sam, by spokojnie urzeczywistnić swój plan, dotyczący zbadania okolicy. Może mu się uda odkryć znów jakie owoce lub korzenie jadalne, któremi profesorowi sprawi niespodziankę. Dlatego nie budząc Tarteletta, sam ruszył w drogę. Lekkie mgły przysłaniały jeszcze wybrzeże i Ocean, ale od północy i wschodu białawe te opary zaczęły już pierzchać pod wpływem promieni słonecznych. Zapowiadał się dzień prześliczny. Godfrey odciął gałąź i wystrugał sobie mocny kij. Tak uzbrojony ruszyć ku owej nieznanej mu jeszcze części wybrzeża, którego wydłużony cypl tworzył właśnie wyspę Finy. Po godzinnym marszu spożył śniadanie, złożone z kilkunastu dość mizernych mięczaków i maleńkich, ale smacznych ostryg, których było tu w nadmiarze. – Bądź co bądź, z głodu nie umrzemy, dopóki nam nie zbraknie tych doskonałych ostryg. Biadania Tarteletta nie będę sobie tak bardzo brał do serca. Zresztą i on się powoli oswoi z tym wiktem! Wprawdzie ostrygi nie zastąpią chleba i mięsa, ale w każdym razie są bardzo pożywne, o ile można zjadać większą ilość tych mięczaków, tak łatwo strawnych, że nie grożą przeładowaniem żołądka. Posiliwszy się, Godfrey z laską w ręku skierował się na południowy wschód, wciąż trzymając się prawego brzegu strumienia. Tą drogą musiał dojść do gąszcza drzew, który zauważył dnia poprzedniego, poza zygzakowatą linją krzewów i zarośli. Miękkim, gęstym jak aksamit lśniącym trawnikiem maszerował Godfrey, raz po raz płosząc roje ptactwa wodnego, które krzykiem i trzepotaniem udzielało sobie wzajem wiadomości o pojawieniu się intruza, nigdy dotąd niewidzianego. Także ryby najrozmaitsze pływały w przejrzystej wodzie strumyka, liczącego w tem miejscu do 3 metrów szerokości. Złowienie tych ryb nie nastręczałoby chyba zbytnich trudności – należałoby je jednak ugotować, a kwestja ognia dotąd nie została rozwiązana. Dotarłszy jednak do pierwszych krzewów. Godfrey ku niezmiernej radości odkrył dwa rodzaje korzeni jadalnych, z których jedne można spożywać w stanie surowym, drugie natomiast trzeba gotować. Rośliny te stanowią jeden z głównych pokarmów amerykańskich Indjan. Jeden z krzewów należał do gatunku kama, rosnącej na gruncie jałowym, gdzie nie znajdzie się już żadnej innej roślinności. Z jej cebulowatych korzeni należycie wysuszonych, robi się mąkę klejastą i bardzo pożywną – o ile nie jada się ich jako kartofli. Należy je jednak piec, czy gotować, gdyż w stanie surowym niepodobna ich spożywać. Drugi krzew rodzi bulwy podłużne, zwane „jamf”, a jakkolwiek są one mniej pożywne od korzeni kamy, to znów mają tę wyższość, że można je jeść na surowo. Zadowolony z tego odkrycia, Godfrey odrazu zjadł kilka tych smakowitych bulw, a nie zapominając o Tartelecie, którego pusty żołądek z pewnością już burczał i mruczał, zerwał cały pęk bulw i zawrócił do Wilhelmowego drzewa. Zbyteczne chyba dodawać, jak radośnie powitał profesor odkrywcę nowej potrawy. W ciągu paru chwil spożył tak pokaźną porcję smacznych bulw, że uczeń był zniewolony odłożyć resztę na później. – Hm!… zauważył profesor – dziś nam nie zbraknie tych smacznych korzeni, ale co jutro? – Pod tym względem może pan być spokojny – objaśnił Godfrey. – Bulw tych jest poddostatkiem, trzeba sobie tylko zadać trud zrywania. – To dobrze! A co będzie z temi korzeniami kama? – Z nich zrobimy mąkę, a z mąki chleb. Obyśmy go tylko mieli przy czem upiec! – Ogień! – szepnął profesor, smutnie potrząsając głową. – Jakim sposobem możnaby go zdobyć? – Tego narazie nie wiem! – odparł Godfrey, – nie wątpię jednak, że wcześniej czy później musimy go posiąść. – Dałby to Bóg! – westchnął Tartelett. – Gdy pomyślę, że miljony ludzi potrą tylko zapałkę o podeszwę i już mają ogień! Człowiek może oszaleć z irytacji! Nie! Nigdy w życiu nie przyszłoby mi na myśl, ze losy skażą mnie na tak straszne istnienie! Wystarczyło wyjść na ulicę, by na każdym kroku spotkać dżentelmana z cygarem w ustach, który z największą przyjemnością byłby mi udzielił ognia, a tu… – Tu nie jest San Francisco, kochany profesorze – zauważył Godfrey – i lepiej będzie, jeśli pan przestanie liczyć na uprzejmość przechodniów. – Ale poco człowiek musi się żywić mięsem i chlebem, które trzeba piec i gotować? Dlaczego natura nie stworzyła nas takimi, byśmy się mogli żywić samem tylko powietrzem? – Nie jest to jeszcze wykluczone! – z filuternym uśmiechem odparł Godfrey. – Pan sądzi…? – Sadzę, że przynajmniej uczeni żywo się tą sprawą zajmują. – Czyż podobna? W jaki sposób zamierzają zdobyć ten nowy środek odżywczy? – Opierają się na fakcie, że funkcje trawienia i oddychania pozostają ze sobą w związku i że jedna może ewentualnie zastąpić drugą. Z chwilą więc gdy chemja stwierdzi, że z powietrza dadzą się przez oddychanie wchłonąć środki odżywcze, zagadnienie to będzie rozwiązane. Chodzi tylko o stworzenie pożywnego powietrza. Wtedy zamiast zjadać potrawy, będziemy się odżywiać przez wdychanie pożywek. Oto wszystko. – Jaka szkoda, jaka straszna szkoda, że nie uczyniono jeszcze tego odkrycia! – wykrzyknął profesor. – Z jaką przyjemnością wchłonąłbym teraz przez oddychanie jakie pół tuzina kanapek i porcję wędzonego rostbefu, by sobie zaostrzyć apetyt! Poddając się tym zmysłowym marzeniom, wyczarowującym mu lukullusowe uczty, profesor bezwiednie otworzył usta, chciwie wchłaniając powietrze i zapominając na chwilę, że narazie nie ma nawet kawałka chleba. Godfrey wyrwał go z tych rojeń oświadczając, że trzeba się zabrać do urządzenia nowego domostwa. Tedy zabrali się obaj do usunięcia grubej warstwy pyłu roślinnego, w którym grzęzło się po kolana. Parę godzin ciężkiej pracy, a „salon” został oczyszczony gruntownie i tylko w powietrzu unosił się jeszcze obłok żółtego pyłu. Teraz ukazała się twarda „podłoga” z grubych korzeni drzewa, dość wprawdzie nierówna, ale mocna. W dwóch kątach urządzono łoża, zasłane trawą, wpierw wysuszoną na słońcu. Co do dalszego urządzenia, jak stoły i ławy, to przy pomocy swego ostrego noża, a w dodatku piłki i siekaczki, Godfrey spodziewał się, że potrafi wykonać te najniezbędniejsze sprzęty. Bo należało się z tem liczyć, że podczas słoty, będą zmuszeni przebywać we wnętrzu drzewa, tam jeść i spełniać wszystkie konieczne zajęcia. We dnie było dość jasno, gdyż ogromnym otworem słońce wpływało pełną falą, a jeśli dla bezpieczeństwa trzeba będzie otwór ten zamknąć, to Godfrey postanowił wyciąć w korze kilka otworów i w ten sposób urządzić niejako okna. Bez światła niepodobna było zbadać, jak wysoko sięga wydrążenie drzewa, tyle tylko stwierdził Godfrey, że żerdź, licząca do 12 stóp długości, którą podniósł do góry, wciąż jeszcze nie natrafiła na opór. Sprawa ta jednak nie była natyle ważną, by się nią miał teraz zajmować. Dzień minął na porządkowaniu domostwa i dopiero o zachodzie słońca skończyli najpilniejsze roboty. Znużeni praca, do której nie byli przyzwyczajeni, Godfrey i Tartelett ułożyli się z przyjemnością na wiązkach suchej trawy, której nagromadzili sporo w ciągu dnia. Drób również chciał się ulokować obok swych właścicieli we wnętrzu drzewa, wobec czego Godfrey musiał wejcie do „salonu” zasłonić krzewami, postanawiając w innem drzewie ulokować swych pierzastych towarzyszy. Na szczęście czworonogi wcale nie miały zamiaru ni chęci dzielenie sypialni w drzewie Wilhelmowem i spokojnie ułożyły się na swem pastwisku. Następne dni upłynęły na różnorodnych zajęciach, związanych z urządzaniem mieszkania i gromadzenia zapasów. Zbieranie jaj i mięczaków, wykopywanie korzeni jamf i zrywanie jabłek manzanilla, wreszcie przeszukiwanie wybrzeża w rannych godzinach, kiedy połów ostryg był najobfitszy, wymagały tyle czasu, że godziny mijały szybko, nie pozostawiając chwil wolnych na rozmyślania. Naczynia kuchenne przedstawiały się narazie w ten sposób, że kilkanaście dużych muszli służyło za talerze i garnuszki. A wikt, na jakim poprzestawać musieli mieszkańcy domu Wilhelmowego, nie wymagał też innego serwisu…. Do obowiązków Tarteletta należało też pranie bielizny, co uskuteczniał przy strumyku w sposób bardzo sumienny. Ostatecznie nie była to praca zbyt wyczerpująca, gdyż cała garderoba rozbitków składała się z dwóch koszul, dwóch chustek do nosa i dwóch par skarpetek. Podczas prania obaj mężczyźni nosili tylko spodnie i surduty, co jednak trwało tylko parę godzin, gdyż w słońcu bielizna szybko wysychała. Na takich zajęciach spływał im czas, a pogoda cudna pozwalała przebywać stale na wolnem powietrzu. Do 3 lipca zagospodarowali się na dobre w swem gościnnem drzewie. Oddając się jednak zajęciom koniecznym, Godfrey ani na chwilę nie przestawał rozmyślać nad sposobem wydobycia się z tego pustkowia. To też codziennie z wyniosłego punktu obserwował całą przestrzeń Oceanu, zali jednak nie ukaże się na nim jakiś statek. Niestety, cały bezmiar wód oglądany w rozmaitych porach dnia, stale był pusty, nie ożywiony ani statkiem, ani łodzią, ani nawet smugą dymu. Można było przypuszczać, że wyspa Finy leży poza wszelkim obrębem ruchu okrętowego, jakby zapomniana, odcięta od reszty świata. Należało więc uzbroić się w wielką cierpliwość i pokładać wiarę w Opatrzności, krzepiącej wszystkich nieszczęśliwych. W chwilach wolnych od zajęć i obserwowania morza, Godfrey ustawicznie pobudzany w tym kierunku przez Tarteletta, podejmował najrozmaitsze próby, celem zdobycia ognia. Najpierw starał się zastąpić hupkę, której tu nie było, jakimś innym materjałem łatwo zapalnym. W tym celu zbierał rozmaite gatunki grzybów rosnących w wydrążeniu starych drzew i suszył je na słońcu. Uzbierawszy spory zapas takich grzybów i wysuszywszy je tak gruntownie, że rozpadły się na proch, Godfrey zaczął ostrzem noża uderzać o krzemień. Kilka iskier padło na owe rozpylone grzyby, ale napróżno! Nie zapaliły się… Następną próbę Godfrey urządził z pyłem roślinnym, od setek lat suszącym się w wydrążonych pniach, ale i tym razem mu się nie poszczęściło. Wyczerpawszy wszystkie środki, bez osiągnięcia rezultatu, Godfrey był bliski rozpaczy. Stale bez ognia się obchodzić, było niepodobieństwem. Owoce, mięczaki i korzenie, dostatecznie się im już sprzykrzyły, a wygłodzone żołądki gwałtem domagały się strawy posilniejszej. Co dnia patrzyli na króliki, capy i kury, wytuczone na bujnych pastwiskach i robaczkach i ślinka im nabiegała do ust, na myśl o smacznej pieczeni, która bez ognia była dla nich marzeniem niedosiężonem. Nie! Dłużej tak trwać nie może! Co jednak począć, gdy wszystkie próby zawiodły? W tem wypadek niespodziany, czy też zrządzenie Opatrzności, przyszło im z pomocą. W nocy z dnia 3 na 4 lipca, po duszących upałach kilkudniowych, zerwała się szalona burza. Wichura wściekła rozszalała się na wyspie, a po północy Tartelett i Godfrey zerwali się równoczśnie z posłania, zbudzeni kanonadą grzmotów. Błyskawica po błyskawicy, rozdzierały czarny firmament, a chmury płynęły tak nisko, że należało się lada chwila spodziewać ulewnego deszczu. Godfrey wyszedł z wnętrza drzewa, by rozejrzeć się po niebie. Nad wyniosłymi wierzchołkami drzew istny pożar! Kontury tych liściastych olbrzymów rysowały się niby chińskie cienie na niebie gorejącem od ustawicznych błyskawic, raz w raz rozdzierających mroki nocy. Nagle, wśród huku grzmotów, oślepiająca błyskawica przeszyła cały przestwór… Potężny łoskot i oto drzewo Wilhelmowe od korzeni do wierzchołków oblała światłość fluidu elektrycznego… Smagany strugami deszczu, Godfrey, którego grom powalił był na ziemię, dźwignął się z trudem i spojrzał wokoło. Piorun uderzył w jeden z potężnych konarów i zapalił drobniejsze gałęzie. Niby żagwie płonące, jedna po drugiej spadały na ziemię. Z okrzykiem: ogień! ogień! Godfrey wyciągnął Tarteletta, który ponownie ułożył się był na sianie. – Ogień! – wykrzyknął Tartelett, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Bogu dzięki! Bogu dzięki za ten dar łaskawy! Obaj rzucili się na płonące gałęzie, złożyli je na jeden stos, poczem narzucili mnóstwo drzewa, od dawna nagromadzonego na opał. W chwili, gdy pożar, wzniecony w górnych gałęziach drzewa przez piorun, zaczynał już gasnąć, na ziemi zapłonął stos, mający tak bardzo zaważyć na dalszem życiu rozbitków.